Damisela en Apuros
by Angie Li
Summary: TRADUCCIÓN/: Es tarde en la noche y Ciel está en Londres esperando, cuando Grell aparece. One-shot


_**Título: **__Damisela en Apuros. (__Damsel in Distress__)_

_**Género: **__Romance; y en mi opinión algo de humor._

_**Sinopsis: **__Es tarde en la noche y Ciel está en Londres esperando, cuando Grell aparece. _

_**Disclaimer: **__Según yo, Ciel es de Sebastián (en todos los sentidos) y Sebastián a su vez me pertenece a mí, más la verdad es que ni Kuroshitsuji ni sus personajes me pertenecen son de Yana toboso. La historia original es de MarsInsane yo solo la traduzco al español._

_**Warning:**__ Fluff, así que imaginaran que no hay mucho que advertir, además de algo de OoC._

_**N/T:**__ Esta es una petición de __Cherry Phantomhive__ quien tiene un gusto por las parejas poco usuales. Es algo distinto, pero personalmente, me gustó bastante. Ojala les agrade:3_

* * *

–Hola pequeño Conde.– Dijo un hombre de trenzas rojas conforme saltaba detrás del chico parado en la acera del Londres Victoriano. El joven, elegantemente vestido en prendas que solo los niños de clase alta podían usar, miró a un lado en reconocimiento del recién llegado pero no dijo nada. –¿Y qué está haciendo el pequeño conde afuera solo a tan altas horas, hm?

–No estoy solo. Y deja de llamarme pequeño.– Respondió el chico monótonamente. –¿Qué quieres Grell Sutcliffe?

–¿Oh? ¿Entonces Sebby-chan está por aquí? ¡Lo sabía!– Exclamó Grell felizmente. El chico solo miró sin expresión a la calle frente a él, ignorando el afeminado hombre a su lado. Sin embargo, después de un minuto un tic de molestia apareció en su ojo. Así, en vez de decirle al hombre que se callara decidió irse.

–¡Ah! ¡Ciel! ¿Adónde vas?– Preguntó Grell, saliendo de su deslumbramiento y miró para ver al joven conde alejarse. Trotó tras él.

–Deja de seguirme.– Ciel ordenó tratando de escapar del hombre. Grell hizo un puchero pero continuó siguiendo al chico por la calle. Casi se tropezó y cayó sobre Ciel cuando el niño se detuvo repentinamente. Ciel se volteó con rapidez y le dedico una fría mirada a Grell. –No voy en dirección a Sebastián. Él se fue a buscar algo para ayudarme. Ve tras él y deja de molestarme.– Dijo Ciel firmemente.

–¿Y qué tal si-?– Comenzó Grell pero fue interrumpido por una gruesa voz.

–Bueno ¿qué tenemos aquí?– Preguntó un hombre que salía de un callejón. Estaba sucio y andrajoso, obviamente se trataba de un vago. Ciel se volteó y observó al hombre mientras que Grell solo parpadeó. El sujeto dio un paso hacia Ciel y Grell se dio cuenta que el hombre ni siquiera sabía que él estaba allí. Era entendible ya que la muerte del hombre no era inminente, pero, si le hacía algo al conde eso podría cambiar. –Un pequeño noble. ¿Qué estás haciendo fuera a estas horas pequeño?– Ciel rechinó sus dientes al oír eso. –¿No sabes que hay gente mala allá afuera?– dijo el hombre con tono realista. Ciel estuvo a punto de responder cuando se dio cuenta de que había otros dos hombres mirando desde las sombras del callejón del cual había salido el primero. Ciel se volteó para irse cuando una mano se apoyó en su hombro. La apartó y volteó hacía ellos nuevamente.

–¡No me toques!– Dijo Ciel fuertemente. Esto solo parecía hacerle gracia al hombre. De nuevo trató de agarrar a Ciel, más este retrocedió. El hombre se movió rápido y lo tomó de la cintura. –¡Quítame las manos de encima!– Gritó. El hombre solo rió y lo levantó para ponerlo sobre su hombro. Ciel comenzó a luchar y retorcerse. Lo golpeó con aún más fuerza cuando sintió como el hombre posaba una mano sobre su trasero y le daba un pequeño apretón.

–Ahora bien. Cálmate. Si te-.. –El hombre gruñó cuando Ciel le dio un rodillazo en el pecho, lo cual dio como resultado que envolviera con su brazo las piernas de Ciel. –Si te resistes demasiado tendré que dejarte caer. Y nosotros no queremos que nada te dañe.– dijo. –Cuidaremos bien de ti. –El hombre finalizó no complacido al ver que el chico seguía luchando. Ciel realmente odió el tono de voz que usó, como si él fuera su siguiente comida.

Conforme el sujeto se encaminaba al callejón Ciel vio algo rojo pasar y recordó que Grell aún estaba allí. Miró al pelirrojo dios de la muerte, allí parado solo observando lo que sucedía como si de una obra de teatro se tratara.

–No te quedes parado allí idiota. Ayúdame.– Ciel demandó, mirando al de pelo rojo conforme hacía una mueca de dolor por reconocer el hecho de que necesitaba ayuda. El hombre dejó de caminar y miró a su alrededor preguntándose a quien le hablaba el chico. Grell pestañeó, levantó su rostro, y miró a Ciel.

–¿Por qué tendría que ayudar a alguien que me llama idiota?– Preguntó Grell a la ligera, puliendo sus uñas en su camisa. El hombre aceleró el paso hacia el callejón. Ciel prácticamente podía sentir al hombre que aún se encontraba en el callejón devorándolo, y odiaba esa sensación.

–Bien. No eres un idiota.– Dijo Ciel en un tono un tanto agudo. Rápidamente tosió y dijo con su voz normal. –¿Qué crees que pensará Sebastián si solo te paras allí y dejas que esto suceda? Probablemente jamás te reconocería de nuevo o solo te mataría.– El hombre pausó de nuevo y miro a los lados preocupado. Los ojos de Grell se abrieron de par en par a la verdad que Ciel acababa de puntualizar pero no hizo movimiento alguno.

–Te ayudaré pero solo si lo pides amablemente.– Dijo Grell con un ligero puchero. Ciel observó al pelirrojo pero cuando sintió que el hombre volvía a moverse pensó en que palabras usar para hacer feliz a Grell y lograr que lo ayudara rápido.

–Bien. ¿Sería tan amable de ayudarme mi lady?– Pidió Ciel sintiendo como su orgullo se enrollaba en una bola y lloraba en una esquina, pero sabía que este sería vuelto pedazos apenas entraran a ese callejón.

Grell miró con ojos muy abiertos a Ciel y después brilló felizmente. Luego sacó de la nada su guardaña de la muerte y dijo alegre, –¿Cómo podría decir no cuando lo pides así?– Entonces la encendió y sonrió malvadamente cuando vino a la vida. El hombre que cargaba a Ciel se detuvo y preguntó que sonido era ese. Volteó y advirtió a un hombre de cabello rojo saltar sobre él. Esa fue la última cosa que vio.

Ciel volteó su rostro y se encogió al sonido de carne y huesos siendo rotos y desgarrados. De pronto cayó al suelo, escucho algo rasgarse, y luego soltó un siseo de dolor cuando sus rodillas y manos golpearon el pavimento. Ignoró el cadáver junto a él mientras bajaba la mirada a sus manos. Allí fue cuando se dio cuenta de que su chaqueta descansaba hecha andrajos a su alrededor. Aparentemente la guardaña de Grell se había enganchado en el material. Esto no le iba a gustar a Sebastián. Ciel estaba por levantarse cuando sintió unas manos bajo sus brazos levantarlo. Iba a resistirse pero solo fue puesto de pie. Rápidamente se volteó y se topó con el pecho de Grell. Levantó la mirada y encontró al shinigami mirándolo.

–Te ayudé pequeño Conde. Debería obtener algo de ti.– Dijo Grell con voz casi cantarina conforme le sonreía.

–Rompiste mi chaqueta.– Respondió Ciel inmediatamente pensando que sonaba un poco estúpido reclamar eso. Grell murmuró un "hm" y de pronto cargó a Ciel al estilo de recién casados. Ciel quedó boquiabierto por un momento y luego miró al dios de la muerte. –¿Qué estás haciendo?– Preguntó irritado. Grell solo caminó sin prisa ignorando al chico hasta que sintió un puño golpear su pecho. Bajó la vista y observo divertidamente como Ciel lo golpeaba repetidas veces.

–No creo que Sebastián estaría feliz si te encuentra desarreglado y golpeado junto a un cadáver.– Dijo Grell con seguridad. Ciel dejó de golpear al dios de la muerte, y en lugar de ello lo miró. Instantes después se encontraba sentado sobre un pequeño muro de ladrillos iluminado por un farol. Grell estaba sentado a su lado tarareando suavemente para sí mismo.

Ciel no dejaba de mirar al shinigami como si nunca antes hubiese visto a alguien como él. Lo cual es cierto porque Grell usualmente ignoraba su bienestar por Sebastián. De hecho Grell mencionó que estaba haciendo esto por Sebastián y por alguna razón eso ocasionó que sintiera un pequeño dolor en el pecho. Luego dejo de observar al dios de la muerte y contempló el edificio que estaba cruzando la calle.

–No tienes que quedarte. Estoy seguro que quieres encontrar a Sebastián.– Dijo Ciel tratando que la amargura no se reflejara en su voz. Enrolló sus brazos sobre su propio torso dándose cuenta finalmente del frio que hacía. El ladrillo debajo de él estaba robándole calor y el frio aire de la noche se filtraba a través de su camisa. Sintió como comenzaba a temblar y trató de controlar el movimiento de su cuerpo. Grell lo miró con curiosidad.

–Pero no hemos discutido que quiero de ti a cambio de haberte ayudado.– Dijo Grell. Observó como Ciel trataba de mantener el temblor de su cuerpo al mínimo. Ciel continuó mirando el otro lado de la calle, con su ceño profundizándose cada vez más.

–¿Qué quieres? ¿A Sebastián? Solo le permito estar lejos de mi por poco tiempo.– Dijo Ciel. Grell pestañeó al oír eso y luego rió ganándose una mirada de parte de Ciel.

–Conde tontito. Sin importar cuán bien suene eso dije que debería obtener algo de _ti_ no de Sebastián.– Dijo Grell . Después se paró, hizo que Ciel se levantara. Tomó su siempre presente chaqueta roja y la enrolló alrededor de Ciel. Este lucía extrañado pero no rechazó la chaqueta. Estaba bastante tibia.

Grell le sonrió y luego ambos volvieron a sentarse. –Ciel luce bien en rojo. Deberías usarlo más seguido. Es un color tan fabuloso. – Ciel solo le dio una plana mirada. Grell le hizo una expresión de arrullo y lo repentinamente lo abrazó.

–¿Qué estás haciendo?– Preguntó Ciel duramente, tratando de zafarse, pero sin hacer su máximo esfuerzo. Grell solo continuó abrazándolo hasta que dejó de moverse. Estaba sorprendido de descubrir cuan tibio era Grell y no le importó cuando este comenzó a recorrer una mano por su cabello.

–Este es un buen comienzo para lo que quiero de ti pero hay algo que me gustaría más.– Dijo Grell luego de estar en esa posición durante un par de minutos ya. Ciel solo pestañeó un poco y asintió algo atontado. Comenzaba a quedarse dormido en los brazos del shinigami. Levanto el rostro cuando Grell puso un dedo bajo su barbilla. –¿Sabes cómo, en los cuentos de hadas, al final de la historia cuando el héroe salva a la damisela en apuros, ella le da un beso como recompensa?– Preguntó Grell, su tibio aliento golpeando contra la cara del Conde. Ciel levantó una ceja.

–No creo en cuentos de hadas.– Dijo Ciel suavemente. Grell sonrió anchamente, mostrándole sus afilados dientes al chico. De alguna manera ya sabía que diría eso.

–A veces es divertido hacerlo.– Contestó Grell alegremente. Para entonces recorrer con su mano el costado del rostro de Ciel y luego sujetar la mejilla con su palma. –Pero lo que yo quiero es que la damisela bese al héroe.

El ceño de Ciel creció a causa de la confusión, ¿no acababa de decir Grell que en los finales de los cuentos de hadas el héroe siempre besa a la damisela? ¿Entonces porque está preguntándole si puede lograr que eso suceda cuando ya ha pasado?. Los ojos de Grell se entrecerraron suavemente cuando vio cuan confundido estaba el chico.

–Bueno, ya que la damisela no sabe de lo que está hablando el héroe, parece que el héroe tendrá que robarle un beso.– Dijo Grell juguetonamente. Ciel miró al shinigami cual si estuviera loco y estuvo a punto de decirle algo cuando Grell se inclinó y selló sus labios con los suyos propios. Ciel abrió los ojos de par en par a causa del desconcierto mientras sus mejillas se ruborizaban. Entonces entendió lo que Grell había dicho y se separó de él, bueno sus labios se separaron.

–¿A quién llamas damisela?– Preguntó Ciel con un tono de voz algo alto. Grell sacó un poco su labio inferior al ver que el chico había roto el beso.

–Bueno, te salvé ¿no? Eso me hace el héroe.– dijo Grell como si se tratara de algo muy obvio. Luego suspiró y dijo, –A mi me gustaría si un héroe en salvara de algún peligro. Yo definitivamente lo besaría.

–¿Aunque fuera un viejo gordo y calvo?– Preguntó Ciel infantilmente. La cara de Grell se arrugó con disgusto y miró a Ciel.

–¡Por supuesto que no! Tengo estándares ¿sabes?.– Dijo Grell petulantemente. Por alguna razón esto le hizo gracia a Ciel resultando en que este sonriera un poco. Los ojos de Grell se abrieron sorprendidos. Luego de nada abrazó a Ciel con fuerza. –¡Ciel es tan lindo!– Dijo Grell femeninamente. Esta vez la cara de Ciel hizo una mueca de disgusto lo cual hizo reír al dios de la muerte. Grell se inclino entonces a la par del rostro de Ciel y susurró, – Damisela, aún estoy esperando mi recompensa.– Ciel se ruborizó.

–No me llames así, idiota.– Dijo Ciel abochornado pero enrollando sus brazos alrededor de la cintura de Grell , la chaqueta que estaba usando estaba cayéndosele de los hombros. Antes de que Grell pudiera moverse para repararlo Ciel presionó sus labios contra los de él.

Ciel estaba mirando al dios de la muerte a través de entrecerrados ojos pero los cerró completamente cuando Grell comenzó a responder al beso. Sus cejas se juntaron cuando sintió algo hacer presión en su mejilla y nariz. Grell emitió un gruñido de molestia. Se separó, removió sus lentes y comenzó el beso nuevamente con aún más vigor. Ciel se aferró a la tela de la camisa de Grell tratando de mantenerlo sujeto. El nunca pensó que un beso podría sentirse así de bien. Solo quería seguir besando al dios de la muerte. Los pensamientos de Grell eran similares.

Grell escuchó toser a alguien en la distancia pero lo ignoró en pos de morder el labio inferior de Ciel. Este emitió un ruido de sorpresa y antes de que Grell pudiera recorrer los alrededores de los labios del chico con su lengua oyó la tos acercarse y ser más insistente. Se aparto de los muy dispuestos labios y se volvió para ver quien estaba entrometiéndose. Se sorprendió un poco al reconocer al que los observaba, pero su atención regresó al niño en sus brazos, el cual había dejado escapar un pequeño quejido por la interrupción. Grell se sintió tentado a ignorar la compañía presente pero supo que eso no era una buena idea. Pero por alguna razón Ciel valía el esfuerzo. Estuvo a punto de inclinarse de nuevo cuando el sujeto de la tos se paró justo al lado de ellos. Grell se volteó a este y observó al otro hombre.

Ciel salió de su aturdimiento y se dio cuenta de que había alguien junto a ellos. Subió la vista y vio a su mayordomo mirando a Grell con desaprobación. –Sebastián.– Dijo Ciel tratando de no chillar. Todos los ojos se dirigieron a él y así fue como notó que había un par de personas más junto a Sebastián mirándolos. Reconoció a William T. Spears también dedicándoles una mirada de desaprobación mientras otro hombre de cabello negro y rubio, el cual asumió era un dios de la muerte, estaba parado junto al shinigami estricto.

Antes de poder decir nada Sebastián arrancó a Grell de su lado y se lo lanzó a William.

–Me temo que eso es suyo.– Dijo Sebastián plácidamente mientras cargaba a Ciel del modo en que Grell lo había hecho hace un rato ya. William ajustó sus gafas y con su guardaña de la muerte sujetó la parte de atrás de la camisa de Grell. Sin decirle nada a Sebastián comenzó su marcha arrastrando al shinigami de rojo, con el otro dios de la muerte siguiéndolos.

–Grell pensé que tú querías al demonio ese. Aunque el chiquillo es bastante lindo.– Dijo el otro shinigami al pelirrojo, haciendo que Grell volteara a verlo.

–Has silencio Ronald.– Dijo William con voz severa. Grell miró a ciel una última vez antes de desaparecer y le sonrió.

Ciel oyó suspirar a Sebastián para luego ayudarlo a levantar. Antes de que la chaqueta cayera al suelo Ciel la atrapó y se la colocó de nuevo. Sebastián arrugó el ceño pero observó con más cuidado a Ciel, dándose cuenta de los rasguños en las manos y las rodillas además de la falta de su propia chaqueta.

–¿Obtuviste lo que quería?– Demandó Ciel. Sebastián asintió. Ciel vio su carruaje calle abajo y se dirigió a él, con la chaqueta arrastrando en el suelo. –Bien. Llévame a casa Sebastián.– Ordenó Ciel. Sebastián los siguió obedientemente y abrió la puerta del carruaje para él, entrando luego, y alertándole al conductor que avanzara.

–Perdió su chaqueta.– Dijo Sebastián.

–Estaba vuelta pedazos.– Dijo Ciel mirando a través de la ventana del carruaje con desinteresados ojos.

–No me importa el rojo en usted.– Dijo calladamente.

–No te pregunté– Dijo Ciel al demonio con un tono algo burlón. Descansó la cabeza en su mano y se sintió a si mismo dormirse. –Además,– Dijo con voz dormilona mirando la chaqueta, –Me he acostumbrado a él.

* * *

_**N/T: **__Debo decir que luego de esto siento algo de simpatía por esta rara pareja. Tal vez me atreva a traducir algún otro de este crack paring._

_Ojalá te haya gustado Cherry.. _

_Cualquier elogio o pulgar apuntando al suelo.. Click en review._

_Gracias por leer(:_


End file.
